100 TVAV Moments Gone Wrong
by MeNerf
Summary: What happens when four keyblade wielders are living in the same castle with their Master? Make-up, trust exercises, and a pact to bring Terra and Aqua together... All that and more in moments gone wrong. Terra/Aqua. 100 Theme Challenge. Extra V  Vanitas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you guys for showing support for this story! It's awesome that there's actually interest in it! MeNerf and I wanted to get the first chapter out for this reason. The challenge should be posted on my profile (Sakura088) by Monday. So, this is chapter 1 of Moments Gone Wrong. We hope that you enjoy! R&R! And sorry if anything seems OOC. Just want to disclaim that now.**

**100 Theme Challenge: Moments Gone Wrong or Right Theme 1: Running**

**[Disclaimer] Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p>A peaceful night had passed over the Land of Departure, and the dawn had come and gone. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, but that didn't stop a certain black haired boy from sleeping in. It was Sunday, after all. It was their only day off.<p>

Amber eyes opened slowly, and a quick glance at the clock told him that it was ten thirty in the morning. It was just about time to get up. Vanitas stretched underneath his blankets, not quite wanting to get out of bed. He threw the blankets off and sat up, swinging his legs off of the bed. His feet met the dark hard wood floor, and he heaved himself into a standing position.  
>Vanitas slowly walked across his room, on his way to his dresser, something caught his foot, tripping him. He swept his room with amber eyes.<p>

_'Huh. I really should clean this place up.'_ He thought to himself when he saw just how messy his room had become. Lately, training had taken precedence over cleaning. Vanitas shook his head and rubbed his face tiredly. He froze when his hands came away coated in something brown and blue. _'What the-'_

He quickly ran over to the mirror that was situated on his dresser. His eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in anger.

"Someone... Is going to die." he growled before he moved quickly to the door, slamming it on his way out, leaving behind make-up smudges on the pure white door.

* * *

><p><strong>*Downstairs*<strong>

The living room was a very large room in the castle, and was often the place where four teenagers would rest after a long day of training. Large T.V, fireplace, video games... it was everything that they could have wanted. The room was currently occupied by two of the teens, relaxing and eating a 'late' breakfast.

It wasn't long before their silence was interrupted by a loud slam of a door, and very angry footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh no. Ven, what did you do this time?" the lilac haired teen asked her blonde haired companion.

"Aqua, I swear I didn't do whatever it is this time!" the blonde answered bacl, holding his hands out in front of him, shaking his head. Both Aqua and Ven turned their heads towards the doorway, just in time to see a very angry Vanitas enter the room.

"Who?" he hissed, pointing at his face. Ven couldn't help laughing.

"You look like you walked through the make-up department and were attacked by all the 'artists!'" Ven snickered.

And it was true. Brown eye shadow was smeared all the way from his eyelids into his hair line, as he had been rubbing his face. Blue eye liner was smeared on his cheeks like foot ball players would have black. But, because he had rubbed his face, it was down his entire face. Pink blush had been put on, along with red lip gloss. And to top it all off... Body glitter.

"Is that... My make-up?" Aqua asked him, her eyes narrowing. It wasn't like she even actually wore any of it, aside from special occassions, but someone had gone into her things. Without her permission.

"I did not do this to myself." Vanitas spat at Aqua. He then turned his glare on Ven.

"Hey, don't look at me! I swear I didn't do it." Ven quickly assured them both. Aqua and Vanitas looked at each other.

"Terra." they growled at the same time. And it was just the brown haired teenager's luck to walk into the room at that very moment.

"Hey guys, have you-" he started, walking through the doorway and was snacking on a bag of chips. He froze when he saw the murderous stares that he was recieving. He knew he was busted.

"Terra..." the lilac haired teen began sweetly. Too sweetly. All three of them knew what that tone meant.

"Well, Aqua, it's not like you ever use any of it. Getting all mad over make-up. Sometimes you are such a girl." Terra told her, scratching the back of his head. He gulped when her ocean blue eyes flashed in anger.

"What do you mean sometimes?" she growled back. Terra flinched. _'Stupid mouth.'_ he thought to himself.

"No, no, you're always a girl, you just don't act like a normal one all of the time, I mean you're beautiful and everything, but-" he started, trying to appease Aqua.

"Terra, just stop talking." Ven groaned from the couch. Vanitas was smirking.

_'That's right, Terra, dig yourself a bigger hole.'_ he thought quietly. Terra took Ven's advice, turned his gaze to Vanitas, and made the mistake of snickering.

"Oh, that is it." Vanitas roared as he sprung at Terra. Terra dropped the bag of chips, turned around, and ran. Vanitas followed him quickly. "Terra, you little-" Ven and Aqua could hear Vanitas's voice fading as they ran out of the castle. Aqua simple sighed, picked up the bag of chips, and plopped down into a chair near the window. Ven slowly walked over.

"Aren't you gonna chase after him, Aqua?" he asked cautiously. He knew that tone she had used, and it meant danger.

"No." Aqua sighed again, beginning to snack on the chips. "He will have to come back in eventually." Ven took a seat in the second chair near the window, and watched as Vanitas chased Terra across the green lawn.

"Or you could just let Vanitas get him for you." he told her as he reached for the chips. Aqua passed them over before she nodded.

"You're right. Anyway, I think that I will have some healing to do when they both come back inside." she told him as the two watched Vanitas pounce on Terra, tackling him to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>*Library*<strong>

Master Eraqus had been having a very relaxing Sunday morning, catching up on reading he had previously not had time to do. Teaching four keyblade bearers took up all of the time that he had.

Seven o'clock came and went, followed by eight, nine and ten. He heard Terra's heavy foot steps come down the stairs at eight, followed by Aqua's feather light steps at eight ten. Ven he heard flying down the stairs at nine. It wasn't until ten thirty that he heard fast, angry steps making their way to the living room.

There had been a series of raised voices, followed by a loud yell, and a not so nice name. He could hear two people run screaming past the library doors and out of the castle. He heard Ven and Aqua's muffled voices, but they did not follow.

Master Eraqus sighed and looked at the clock. Ten forty-five. They were early today. He shook his head and went back to his book. He knew Aqua was capable of healing two certain people, and she would find him if there was a problem. Until then, he would stay out of it. They were old enough to work things out on their own.

Eraqus heard a final yell, and a loud thump through the open window. He sighed once again, closed his book, and walked towards the living room. Paternal instincts kicking in, he had to know what had happened, and that they were alright.

_'Just another ordinary day in the Land of Departure.'_ he thought to himself as he took a seat next to Ven and Aqua, watching as Vanitas and Terra fought on the green grass outside the window. _'Today will be a long day.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, thanks to who ever is reading this, and please leave a review. Let us know if we should continue this challenge. We probably will, it's too much fun to write to give up on it. Thank you all for wanting to try the challenge. I will get it up as soon as possible. R&R. It makes our day. =D**


	2. It's A Pact

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, but it's been chaos. We're going to be moving in about a month or two, so we've been packing and what not. Then out parents decided that they want to go on vacation, so we'll be leaving on Sunday. Which means our dad is home, so limited computer use. If I get my lap top before vacation, I'll be able to update while we're away. But if not.. I'll try to write lots anyway and update once we get back. So, big thanks to MonMonCandie, TerraForceXIII, GingerSnapsBack, KAISRE, and TalkativeWriter4 for reading and reviewing! You guys are all awesome! We hope that you enjoy the next chapter!**

**100 Theme Challenge: Moments Gone Wrong or Right Theme 2: Trust**

**[Discalimer] Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in the Land of Departure, perfect for spending the day outside training. Instead, the four keyblade bearers standing on the practice court had been told that they would not be training that day. The note left on the table that morning had simply stated they would be doing something different.<p>

A lilac haired teen sighed as she lounged in one of the stone chairs located on the court. A brown haired teen leaned against the same chair, arms crossed in front of him. The blonde haired one was running laps, and the black haired teen simply sat in the middle, elbow on his knees, his head supported by his fist. That changed as soon as they saw a black haired man walking down the path from the castle.

Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Vanitas all stood at attention, anxious to know what they were to be doing, and eager to begin. Master Eraqus reached them shortly and pulled a book out from behind his back.

"I am sure that you are all anxious to know what it is that I have planned." All four teens quickly nodded their heads. Eraqus smiled. "After what happened two days ago," he looked directly at Terra and Vanitas, "I have decided that the four of you need to work with each other more. Today, you will be working on team building and trust exercises."

"This is not going to turn out well." Aqua told her Master, already eyeing the three boys. Vanitas simply rolled his eyes, while Terra smacked his head.

"Yes! Games!" Ven shouted, jumping into the air. He had no idea what he was in for. Master Eraqus smiled.

"At least someone is excited." he told the blonde, patting him on his head. "I need the four of you to pair up into two teams-"

"I call Aqua!" Terra and Ven screamed at the same time, interrupting him. The two turned to glare at each other.

"Gee, thanks guys." Vanitas spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"If there is going to be an arguement, I will decide. Terra, with Aqua please. Ven, with Vanitas."

"But-" Ven started.

"No arguing. Go." Eraqus told him. Terra happily crossed over to where Aqua was standing, and gave her a high five. Ven silently stood next to Vanitas, hoping that he would make it through the day alive.

* * *

><p><strong>*A few hours later*<strong>

The four teens sat in the middle of the training court, trying to recover from the first half of their day. They had been through what seemed to be every single exercise, and yet the Master had told them that they weren't even close to being done.

The first exercise had been trust falls. It was no surprise when Terra was able to catch the three of them. Aqua had proved that she was quite strong, catching Terra without a problem when he was significantly bigger than she was. Ven caught all three of them as well, only having a little trouble with Terra. Vanitas, however, had only caught Aqua. When they asked him about it he had replied that 'he would never let a girl fall.'

The second exercise had been something called Eye Contact. The only objective was to stare into the eyes of your partner for sixty seconds, while holding hands. It had been the most awkward minute for Ven and Vanitas. Terra and Aqua, on the other hand, had to be shaken out of it. They seemed to be absorbed in each other, and it took Master Eraqus waving his hand in front of their faces to snap them back to reality.

The four teens watched as Master Eraqus walked back over to them. They stood up and waited for their next set of instructions.

"This third exercise is called Minefield." he told them as he led them over to a field that was cluttered with objects. "One person is to be blind folded. The other will guide his or her team mate through the course be verbal cues only. The object is to get safely to the other side of the field."

Eraqus handed a black bandana to Aqua and Vanitas. After some discussion, it was decided that Terra and Ven would wear the blind folds, with Aqua and Vanitas guiding them. Now in place at the starting lne, they were ready to begin.

"Remember, this is not a race." he cautioned them. "Ready...Go!" And with that, both Terra and Ven began to walk forwards.

"Okay, Terra. Go to your left. Terra, that's your right. You have to go left...Are you even listening to me?" Aqua yelled out across the field. "Quick right, make a quick right...Your other right!" Aqua slapped her face as Terra got tangled up in an orange trafic cone, and fell to the ground.

"Ven, go to your left for about three feet. Then, go straight. Left for five feet. Then right for another five feet." Vanitas rattled off quickly in a bored tone as he watched Ven go completely off course in an effort to follow directions. He sighed as Ven ran into a tree. "Back up, Ven. Go left. Then go right. No, go left a little more before going right. Why can't you follow directions?"

"Terra, go left. Stop. Now go right...Stop. Now straight..."

"Ven, right...now left...straight..."

"Terra, left..."

"Ven, right..."

"Now straight..." both Aqua and Vanitas told their partners at the same time. By the time they saw that Ven and Terra were on a collision course, it was too late.

"Terra!"

"Ven!"

The two teens rammed into each other, falling backwards and hitting the ground hard. Terra ripped off his blind fold, Ven following suit.

"Alright, I'm done!" Terra yelled back to Aqua. She nodded apologetically.

"Next!" Ven shouted from his position on the ground. Master Eraqus slowly walked away, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>After the four had taken some time to regroup, they joined Master Eraqus, who was standing on the path to the castle.<p>

"This will be your last exercise." he told them, ignoring their sighs of relief. "It is called Running Free. In this exercise, the partner who was not blinfolded last time will be this time. The other person will take their hand and start off at a walk, and progress to a run. The object is to build cooperation." He passed out the blind folds, and this time Aqua and Vanitas put them on.

The two groups seperated and got into position at the starting point. They were to walk, then run up the path to the castle steps. It seemed simple enough.

"Once again, this is not a race." the Master told the two teams. "Go!"

Terra grabbed Aqua's hand and began to lead her at a walk up the path. Every third step, he increased his speed, hoping that she would catch on. Luckily, she did, and they had no problem keeping pace running side by side up to the castle, laughing the entire time.

It was another story with Ven and Vanitas. Ven took Vanitas's hand and took off at a fast walk down the path, increasing his speed until he was all but flying down the path, Vanitas in tow.

"Ven, it's not humanly possible to run that fast. Slow. Down." Vanitas growled. Ven ignored him and soon Vanitas found his face in the dirt.

"That's what you get for crashing me into a tree!" Ven yelled back as he continued his run.

_'He...is going to die.'_ Vanitas thought to himself as he picked himself up off the ground. By the time he caught up to Ven, Master Eraqus was already walkig into the castle, shaking his head. Terra and Aqua were walking up the stairs, not even realizing that they were still holding hands. It was clear to the two boys that they liked each other more than just friends.

Ven stared after them for a little while before he turned to share a conspiring look with Vanitas.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Vanitas asked the blonde.

"Get Terra and Aqua together?" he replied with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Exactly." Vanitas nodded, smirking as he watched the two in question blush and look away from each other as they looked down to see their linked hands.

"It's a pact." Ven told the black haired boy. They shook hands, sealing the deal, plans already running though their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hoped you guys enjoyed it! I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, it was actually a lot longer, but I'm trying to keep it at or around 2,000 words. And for those of you who want to do this challenge, I'm sorry that I haven't posted the whole thing yet. I had to sneak on to post this chapter, so I'll try again tomorrow to post it on my profile. Thanks for being patient! So, let us know what you think! Ideas are always welcome. Please read and review! It makes our day. =D**


	3. How do I look?

**A/N: Aaand... We're back up and running! I have to say, we had the vacation from hell. First we were evacuated from North Carolina, then our car broke down on the highway in the middle of evacuation, we had to stay over night in a not so great hotel in Virginia Beach, and then it was over a ten hour drive home. Then we got hit by Irene. Our resevoir and lake over flowed over twenty feet near our house, so we lived on an island for a few days. The only way out was on a front end loader. We had no power, and had to do everything by candle. Our basement was completely flooded. In short, crazy stuff. So, MeNerf and I hope that you enjoy this chapter written by candle light! But first, thanks to MonMonCandie, Musicdude212, TerraForceXIII, TalkativeWriter4, and GingerSnapsBack for reading and reviewing! And big thanks to MonMonCandie for all the well wishes and support. Her fics are awesome, at the top of my list! Go check her stuff out! Sorry for rambling, now onto chapter three!**

**100 Theme Challenge: Moments Gone Wrong or Right Theme 3: Dressing Up**

_**[Disclaimer] Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts**_

* * *

><p>It was finally Sunday once again in the Land of Departure, which meant another day off for four weary keyblade wielders. Vanitas was currently lounging in one of the bean bag chairs in the living room, watching television. It seemed like Aqua and Terra had stayed up later than him and Ven, as evident by the game show that was currently airing, and the fact that the two were still asleep. Vanitas could not hold back a smirk. It was just like he and Ven had planned.<p>

For some reason, Terra and Aqua loved to watch game shows late at night. When he questoned Aqua about it, she laughed and told him it was an old tradition from when they were little and Master Eraqus had child blocked most channels. Terra had told him the same story, although he seemed to only comply because Aqua asked him to. She just loved to guess those stupid five letter words. And damn if she wasn't incredibly good at it. More than once, Vanitas heard them arguing because Terra became bored and challenged her to play along with the show. Terra had yet to win.

Vanitas looked over to the door as a flash of blonde caught his eye. Ven walked quickly into the room and plopped into the bean bag chair next to him, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Hey..." Ven said, poking Vanitas's arm. "Vanitas, I have an idea to wake Terra up!"

"And what would that be?" he asked him in a bored voice, looking back at the television.

"Okay, here it is." Ven started. "I dress up like Xehanort and walk into Terra's room, acting like Xehanort's come back for him. You just dress like your old self. He'll freak out!" Vanitas had to smirk. It did sound like a good idea. And he did have to get Terra back for that little make up incident...

"Alright. I'm in." Vanitas replied, finally looking at Ven. Ven smiled and quickly bounded off to his room as Vanitas stood and stretched before making his way to his own room. He quietly crept past Aqua's open door, and peeked in. If she was awake, they would never be able to pull this off. But there she was, nestled under her blue comforter, fast asleep.

He smirked once again as he reached his room at the end of the hallway. _'No Aqua to interfere. Check.'_ Vanitas quickly and quietly slipped into his old red and black body suit, surprised at how uncomfortable it had become. _'How did I ever survive in this thing?'_ he thought to himself as he slipped back into the hallway to wait for Ven, helmet under hus arm. His eyes widened when he saw the person walking down the hallway.

Black cloak. Yup. Bald cap, check. Creepy way of walking, too perfect. In short, it really could have been Xehanort walking down the hallway.

"How do I look?" Ven asked as he approached him, mimicking Xehanort's voice to a tee.

"Pretty damn good." Vanitas responded, composing himself. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were him myself."

"Perfect!" Ven snickered, making his was towards Terra's room. Vanitas followed, smiling as he slipped his helmet on._ 'This is going to be good.'_

As Ven approached Terra's door, he took a deep breath and turned the bronze handle. He walked slowly over to Terra and stood over him, Vanitas standing a little ways away.

"Terra!" Ven said in his immitation of Xehanort. "I've come to take you to the darkness!" Terra's eyes immediately snapped open, cobalt eyes panicked. Seeing Xehanort standing over him with Vanitas off to the side, he reacted on instinct, swinging his arm out. It made the connection with Ven's face, and the boy went flying backwards from the force of the hit.

Terra quickly sat up, and looked at the figure slumped over on the floor. Vanitas lifted his helmet off, unable to stop himself from laughing.

"Ven?" Terra asked as he jumped out of bed, suddenly realizing what had happened. Ven groaned.

"Thanks a lot, Terra." he said as he touched his eye, hissing in pain.

"What were you thinking?" Terra pulled Ven up and marched him down the hallway, Vanitas following behind them. None of them noticed that Aqua was not in her room.

"It was for fun." Ven replied, frowning. Terra dragged the blonde haired apprentice into the kitchen and shoved him into a seat before walking to the freezer. He turned around with an ice pack in hand, and immediately placed it on Ven's eye, the blonde sighing in relief. Vanitas sat in a chair next to him, still smirking.

"It's not funny!" Ven yelled at him, pouting. Vanitas stopped smirking and settled for a smile.

"Ven, if you're going to prank someone, next time, prank Aqua." Terra told him, leaning back on the counter.

"True, true. She's a much easier target." Vanitas agreed with Terra, rocking back in his chair. Ven agreed with a laugh, Terra and Vanitas joining in. Their laughter was soon cut short by a voice from the doorway.

"Excuse me?" the lilac haired girl asked, tapping her foot on the tiled floor, her metal boots sending out an ominous noise.

"A-Aqua!" Ven stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, long enough." she replied sweetly. The three boys gulped. They knew that her tone meant trouble if they didn't do something soon. And Terra knew that he would have to be the one to act.

"I-I'll stay up with you for a month, spend my free time with you for a month. We can do whatever you want!" Terra told her, trying to diffuse the situation. Last time this happened, he had said something wrong, she had point blank ignored him for two months, and he didn't want to go through that again. He didn't want to be hurt by her either.

"Really?" Aqua's face brightened._ 'Last time when he said something wrong, he didn't even try to make it up to me.'_ she thought quietlt to herself. _'In return, I had_ _to ignore him for two months, and that isn't something I want to repeat. It was too hard. As it is, I'm surprised he's trying to make it up to me. No, don't read to much into it, Aqua. He's probably just taking one for the team. But I'll take it.'_

"Really." Terra answered with a slight smile, sighing in relief. He had finally done something right.

"Then... You'll help me train later? With magic?" she asked him, afraid that he would say no. He really didn't like magic.

"I did say anything. If that's what will make you happy, I'll help." he replied with a slight grimace. The smile that came over Aqua's face was well worth the pain he would be in later. Not that he would admit it.

"Alright, then. We have a deal. Meet me in the library after you have something to eat. You can help me with some research first." she told him, smiling once again. "You know where to find me." With a wave, she left the room. The three boys listened until they could no longer hear her before they resumed talking.

"You two owe me." Terra whispered to the other two boys, afraid that Aqua was still listening.

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't like spending time with her." Vanitas shot back with a smirk.

"Yeah, if you hated it that much, you wouldn't have volunteered yourself so easily. You didn't even hesitate to make that offer." Ven added with a smile.

"Y-yeah, well, t-that's not the point." Terra stuttered out, trying to hide a blush. He turned around to the sink to try to calm himself down, and grabbed a glass of water. Ven and Vanitas smiled at each other, exchanging a silent fist bump. Exactly as they planned. _Operation: Get Terra and Aqua Together_ was well under way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, we hope that you guys enjoyed it! It was very interesting to write by candle light. I start school tomorrow, but I have one class. So, if I have time, there will be another update on the way. MeNerf had orrientation for high school today, which is why I'm posting this again, not her. And we didn't forget about AUT, it's in the works. =) So thanks so much for reading, and please leave a review! It really makes our day. =D**


	4. Time for Another Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! Sakura088 here. I am so, so sorry for the huge delay between updates! College has started for me, and that means that I have two essays due a week for my Expos class. Which means very limited time for me to write and such. MeNerf is busy with high school, so she has no time either. But now I have a new netbook, which means that I can write and update between classes. Which is awesome! Thank you all so much for being so patient with us, and for sticking with us. Thanks so much to GingerSnapsBack, TalkativeWriter4, TerraForceXIII, and MonMonCandie for reviewing. You guys keep us going! So, on to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>100 TVAV Moments Gone Wrong- Theme 4- Shop<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did we really have to get up this early?" A black haired boy asked his two companions, a scowl on his face. Usually, on training days, he had to be up by seven o'clock. But a week ago, a certain brunette had informed him that he would have to give up his sleep for one day. And, to make it even better, he couldn't even sneak away to get some sleep, because they were currently off world. Why was all of this happening? Two words. Aqua's birthday.<p>

Terra had spent the month planning this day, making sure that they would be able to leave without the lilac haired girl's knowledge. He had even gained permission from Master Eraqus to avoid training for a day. And why? One word. Shopping.

That one word was the bane of Vanitas's existence. And now, here he was, walking along a dirt path through a market, God knows where, with a very eager Ventus next to him. Not to mention the fact that Aqua was going to kill them when they got home because they had left her alone to be the victim of Master Eraqus during training. Because she wouldn't get the day off. All in all, he was not a very happy camper.

"Yes. We did have to get up this early, Vanitas." Terra answered him quietly, smiling to himself. "You know how early Aqua wakes up on training days." Vanitas scowled. Stupid Aqua and her morning runs.

_'Just because she likes walking up at the crack of dawn…_' he thought quietly to himself, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Ah, c'mon, Vanitas!" Ven yelled loudly in his ear. "When do we ever get to go off world without a mission? And on a day that we're supposed to be training." Said black haired boy reached out and pushed Ven away, causing the blonde to stumble and nearly fall. Terra simply laughed, and this caused the other two boys to stare, watching as he slowly walked away from them. The two shared a glance. Terra was not a morning person. What was going on here?

In all reality, it was Terra's favorite part of the year. It was early spring, and the days were absolutely gorgeous. There was a gentle, warm breeze, the sun was shining brightly, and flowers had popped up out of nowhere. But the main reason he loved this season was because this was when he had met Aqua.

It had been a few days after her birthday, actually, and he and Master Eraqus had been searching for a new apprentice. So today, he had two missions. One, to find her a gift for her birthday. Two, to find her a gift for their twelve year friendship anniversary. So, even though he was shopping, it was a very good day.

* * *

><p>Ven walked wearily after Terra. They had spent the past few hours looking for a present for Aqua. But no matter where they went, nothing had seemed good enough for their lilac haired friend. Vanitas was walking next to Ven, looking quite irritated, while Terra was walking ahead of them, somehow still in a great mood. It was then that Ven thought he had found the Holy Grail.<p>

"Terra!" he called after the brunette. "Book store!" Terra quickly turned around and walked back to where the two had stopped.

"Great catch, Ven." He praised the young blonde. "Let's go in." It took a bit of shoving to get Vanitas, who was just about done with everything, to go in. The three boys walked between the shelves, looking for a book that they knew that Aqua would read. They had just reached the middle of the store when they heard a voice shout something out. Ven made it clear quite quickly what it was.

"Story time!" he yelled before he grabbed Vanitas's hand and ran off with him. Terra followed them with a small sigh, and before too long, found himself in the children's section. There was a woman in the middle, and she smiled at Ven as he came running up. Terra was assuming she was the story teller.

Ven quickly plopped down in front of her on the carpet, pulling Vanitas down with him. No sooner had they sat down when a mob of children came running up and tackled Vanitas, all of them yelling about something.

"Ooooh, you have such pretty eyes!" one of the small children commented about Vanitas as she sat down on his lap.

"And your hair is so cool!" another stated before grabbing onto his arm. Vanitas narrowed his eyes, and looked over to see Terra leaning against a book case, laughing.

"Terra, what the he-"he was quickly stopped from finishing his sentence by Terra's hand.

"Watch your language." The older teen told him, a serious look now crossing his face. "You're around children. At home is one thing. Not here." He began to stand up, but was quickly pulled back down by the younger teen.

"You are not leaving. If I'm stuck here, so are you."

"Not a chance." Terra replied, easily escaping thanks to the children clinging to Vanitas. "Besides, I have something that I have to get. Let me know how story time goes, though." And with that said, he was gone.

"Alright, children, let's begin. Once upon a time, in a faraway land…" the story teller began. The children, including Ven, cheered. Vanitas just groaned.

* * *

><p>It was around four o'clock when the three boys arrived home to the Land of Departure. They had successfully completed their mission of finding Aqua a birthday present, which they each hid in their rooms. But there was one thing that had been off. They couldn't find Aqua anywhere.<p>

Terra had peeked into Aqua's room, which he should have known not to enter by now, only to find it empty. Ven had checked the kitchen to find that dinner had not even been started yet. Vanitas checked the library, but not a book was out of place. Terra was the one to eventually find her.

"Aqua?" he asked hesitantly. The lilac haired girl was curled up in one of the arm chairs in the living room, and appeared to be fast asleep.

"Go away." She replied, her voice soft and exhausted. Her eyes never opened. Terra immediately walked over to the chair and kneeled down next to it.

"Aqua, are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. He received only a soft moan in response, so he reached out and gently shook her arm. Aqua slowly opened her eyes, and blearily looked at him.

"Master Eraqus decided that we should work on strength training today. And I was the only one here, so…" her voice trailed off as her eyes fell closed once again. Terra immediately felt guilty. The Master had not told him what he was planning on working on. If he had, he would have stayed home.

"I'm sorry, Aqua." He told her sincerely. "If I had known…"

"No, no, it's okay." She responded, her voice slurring from exhaustion. "It was a good learning experience…"

"…You're a horrible liar, Aqua."

"I know." It was at that moment that Ven decided to make his appearance.

"Hey Aqua! Terra found you! Hey Vanitas, she's in the living room!" Ven yelled loudly down the hall, and it was only a matter of seconds before the black haired boy came through the doorway. Terra saw Aqua flinch from the sudden loud noises.

"Ven, inside voice please." He asked the blonde, turning to look at him.

"You could have said to just be quite. I'm not a kid anymore." Ven answered back, rubbing the back of his head.

"Says the child who ran to hear story time." Vanitas shot back before he flopped down onto the couch.

"Hey, that was a very good story!"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have small children crawling all over you the whole entire time!"

"Oh, don't lie, you know that you loved it. You just-"Both boys stopped their rant when they heard a quite groan coming from the direction of the chair. Terra immediately turned back to Aqua, who was, for some reason, trying to get up.

"Hey! I don't think so, Aqua. Sit back down." He told her sternly, gently pushing her to do just that.

"But dinner-"she started weakly, not fighting him in the least.

"I'll cook dinner tonight. You can take a nap or something. As long as it involves you staying in this seat." He replied. Aqua nodded her head slowly, a small, hesitant smile making its way onto her lips. A few minutes later, her eyes were closed, and her breathing had evened out. She was asleep. Terra turned to look at the other two boys in the room.

"If you two are going to fight, take it somewhere else." He whispered to the two. "You can put the T.V. on if you're going to be civil, but make sure that it stays low." Both nodded their heads before Ven sat down next to Vanitas. The black haired boy turned the television on, and for the first time, there was no arguing about what they were going to watch.

Terra turned to look back at Aqua, and looked around the room for her blanket. It was beginning to get chilly, and she already looked so frail. It wasn't long before he realized that it wasn't in the room, so he quickly grabbed his own. He gently draped it over her small body, and watched as she snuggled down deeper into the cushion. A small smile broke across his face, and his eyes softened.

"Alright." He spoke again to the two other teens in the room as he turned around. "Stay quite or I'll make you." The two nodded and watched as the brunette walked towards the kitchen.

"So. Time to make another plan?" Ven whispered to Vanitas. The black haired boy stared at their lilac haired friend as she slept under Terra's brown blanket.

"Oh yeah. Definitely time for another plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there it is! Another chapter finally complete! I really hope that you guys enjoyed it, it was really fun to write. I'll try to make sure that there's at least one update per week, or maybe more. It depends on free time and homework. But I have three hour gaps between classes, so I'll hesitantly say more than once a week. And i definitely went over my self set word limit. Oh well, it's okay. This challenge doesn't have a word limit. And for those of you still waiting for the challenge to be posted up, I'm working really hard on it. I have to get MeNerf to sit her butt down so we can talk about it...**

***Oh! Something to ask you guys. During Algebra the other day, I was multi-tasking and writing a future chapter for this fic, playing around with some ideas. In later chapters, you're going to get to read excerpts from Terra and Aqua's diary/journal. So I had the idea of writing those excerpts out in a separate fic, because for some reason, the idea of writing a fic with little Aqua and Terra sounds like a really fun one. And of course Ven would be in there later. It would also explain a whole lot why Terra treats Aqua the way he does in future chapters, and vice versa. So…. Would you want to read it? It wouldn't be collaboration, I'd be the only one working on it. So let me know what you think of the idea in a review or a PM. I would love to hear your opinion. If you guys like the idea, I could have it posted by the end of the week. ***

**So, thanks once again for reading, and I really hoped that you enjoyed it. I know that I had fun writing it. So, please leave a review, it keeps me going, and it really makes my day! =D I can't promise an update during the week, but I can shoot for one on the weekend. And hopefully MeNerf won't be busy so she can type something up too. Thanks for being patient! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Happy Birthday!

**A/N: Hey! Sakura088 here again. And back with another chapter! I'm still hoping that I can keep these updates consistent. Ugh, sorry guys, this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I was sick. That's also why I'm so late reviewing, but I'm back up and running now! I won't have a lot of time to write this week. I have a quiz, oral exam, and essay due for my German class this week, a quiz and my first exam for Psych, and another six page essay due for expos. But, I will try to write as much as I can!**

**So, this chapter is a little lighter, and isn't really a moment gone wrong, but I needed a little Terqua fluff. It made me feel better writing this. So I hope that you guys like it. The next chapter should be some fluff too, but then we're going to get into some serious stuff. Have to get the plot moving forwards! And if there are questions about what Terra and Aqua are talking about, look for chapter two of More Than You Know. But I want to see what you guys think about it first. =D**

**Thanks to MonMonCandie and TerraForceXIII for reviewing as always! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>100 TVAV Moments Gone Wrong- Theme 5- Happiness<strong>

* * *

><p>Dawn broke over the Land of Departure, the morning air crisp and clean. The early morning sun was slowly peeking over the horizon, and the day promised to be a good one. Cobalt blue eyes opened wearily and took in the early time of morning. Terra smiled and rolled back over. He still had a good hour and a half before training would begin. Why had he set that alarm clock, anyway?<p>

It wasn't long before those same eyes shot open once again, and the teen jumped out of bed.

'_How could I forget?'_ he silently asked himself as he ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. _'It's Aqua's birthday today!'_ Terra smiled as he thought of his lilac haired friend.

She was so special to him, and no one would ever replace her. She had been through so much, and even when they were seven and had just met, he had wanted to do nothing but protect her. His eyes wandered over to a faded orange journal, and he felt his fists clench. Every time he thought back to that day… Terra shook his head to get rid of the memory. She was here, she was safe, and she was loved. And he was going to make her eighteenth birthday a good one. That's all that mattered to him today.

The brunette sighed and went through his normal morning routine. By the time he was dressed and ready for the day, the sun had risen, and Ven and Vanitas were awake and downstairs.

Terra carefully peeked into Aqua's room to see that she was still asleep, and nestled underneath his brown blanket. She had refused to let it go last night, and he hadn't been about to wake her up just to get it back. So, instead, he let her keep it with her. The sun was shining directly in her face, and he knew that it would wake her up. He slowly walked into the room and pulled the blue curtains closed, chuckling softly as she cuddled deeper into the blanket, a small smile on her lips. Terra carefully made his way back across the room and opened the door, looking back at his friend once more.

He smiled softly before shaking his head and closing the door with a quiet click. Master Eraqus had given her the day off when she hadn't even woken up for dinner the previous night, and Terra wound up carrying her to her room. Why the Master would try to teach her Zantetsuken was beyond him. It wasn't her style at all; there was no way that she would be able to learn it. He himself had struggled with it.

'_But when did that ever stop her?'_ he mused to himself as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Master Eraqus told the three boys that they were free from training, and they immediately took off for the castle. They were surprised to find that Aqua was still not down from her room. She never slept in this late, even when she was sick, always downstairs by at least ten o'clock.<p>

"Terra, she's okay, right?" Ven asked the brunette worriedly.

"She was fine when I went to check on her this morning." Terra told the boy, a small smile forming on his face. "Let her sleep. She took a pretty good beating yesterday." The blonde nodded slowly before taking a seat at the table. Vanitas jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"You just can't stay away from her, can you, Terra?" the black haired boy teased. Terra simply rolled his eyes, but not before the two saw a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

'_Aha! Caught him.'_ Vanitas thought to himself, smirking. He shared a look with Ven, knowing that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Aww, does she look cute when she's all wrapped up in your blanket?" Ven joined in, laughing.

"Do you just want to cuddle up with her?" Vanitas asked, a smirk on his face.

"I think that he's jealous of his blanket. She wouldn't let it go last night."

"Yeah, bet you he wishes she wouldn't let go of him instead."

"Shut up." Terra growled, lunging at the back haired boy.

* * *

><p>Aqua woke up slowly, stretching out from her curled up position that she had slept in. She was nice and warm under her blanket, and was reluctant to wake up to face another day of training. She buried her face in the soft material, and inhaled deeply, the scent of wood and spices invading her senses.<p>

It was then that she opened her eyes. This was not her blanket. Her blanket was blue, yet the one that covered her was brown. Somehow, she realized, she had wound up sleeping cocooned in Terra's blanket. A small blush formed on her cheeks, yet it didn't stop her from burying her face back in the blanket. It was funny how something so simple made her feel so safe and warm.

Aqua glanced over to her desk, ocean blue eyes catching sight of a faded blue book. A content smile made its way onto her face. Even when they had first met, he had made her feel so safe, so cared for… Like she was actually wanted. She would always be grateful to him for that day.

Carefully, the lilac haired girl pushed herself into a sitting position. She slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed, and gingerly put some weight onto them. She sighed in relief when the stiffness that had been there yesterday seemed to be gone. Aqua stood up gracefully and finally turned to look at the clock.

'_No… It can't be that late…' _

* * *

><p>The three boys were sitting in the living room relaxing. Vanitas was nursing a bruised cheek, while Ven laughed.<p>

"God, Terra. You didn't have to hit so hard. We were just teasing you." He told the brunette, rubbing his cheek.

"Should have thought of that before you started, then." Terra mumbled back, crossing his arms.

"Glad it wasn't me this time. That's karma." Ven remarked, snickering.

"Hey. It was your idea to dress up like Xehanort in the first place. Terra whacking you in the face was your own fault." The black haired boy told the blonde.

"Yeah, and you decided to tease him about Aqua. That was your fault." Ven shot back. Terra shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"You do realize that Aqua is going to notice your cheek." He told the black haired boy. Vanitas shot the brunette a dirty look.

"You do realize that she's going to want to know exactly what happened. It's not my fault you were jealous over a blanket." Vanitas smirked at the horrified expression that came over Terra's face. "Yeah, that's what I thought." It was then that they heard the sound of light, fast footsteps on the stairs.

"Well, I think Aqua's up now." Ven told them, trying not to laugh. Terra shot him a glare as he heaved himself to his feet and made it as far as the doorway before something slammed into is chest.

"Geez, Aqua. No need to be in such a rush." He told her as he held the lilac haired girl up.

"But, but- it's so late! I completely missed training!" she started off. "Master Eraqus is going-"She stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed Ven and Vanitas staring at her, trying not to laugh.

'_So I'm still in my pajamas, and my hair is a little messy. Is it that big of a deal?'_ she asked herself, trying to flatten her hair. Terra chuckled.

"Aqua, he gave you the day off today. We were going to tell you last night, but you were out cold. None of us wanted to wake you up. You get little enough sleep as it is." He told her gently, sitting her down in a chair.

"Yeah, Aqua. Everything's good. No need to be worried." Ven added in, smiling at her. Aqua hesitantly smiled back, still not convinced.

"Oh, and Aqua?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday." Terra told her, ruffling her already messy lilac hair affectionately.

"Terra!" Aqua laughed and shoved him back playfully. The brunette hugged her over the back of the chair, smiling as she reached back and hugged him. Terra gently let go and watched as she carefully stood up, turning to smile at him.

"Well, time for lunch." He told the lilac haired girl, stretching before he walked over and threw her over his shoulder.

"Terra! Put me down!" she told him, hitting him on the back, laughing.

"Nope. Don't think so." Ven and Vanitas looked on with wide eyes. They had never seen Terra and Aqua act like this. It was almost like they were seeing a younger version of the older teens.

"And we didn't even have to do anything today." Vanitas told Ven in a satisfied voice.

"But where's the fun in that?" the blonde complained. _'And I had such a good plan, too!'_

"I'm sure we'll find plenty of time to work something in." The two watched as Terra continued to carry Aqua down the hallway towards the kitchen, both laughing the entire way.

"Aqua?" the four heard a voice ask. Aqua looked up from her position on Terra's shoulder, and locked eyes with her Master.

"Master Eraqus!" Terra immediately swung around and put the lilac haired girl down.

"Terra, is there a reason that you were carrying Aqua?" Eraqus asked the brunette.

"Um, no." Terra replied, scratching the back of his head. "But it _is_ my fault that she had to train so much, so I thought that I'd make sure she'd have to do as little as possible. And I did promise to help her out."

"Ah. I see." The man replied, shaking his head. He didn't want to know. "Happy Birthday, Aqua." He told the girl before walking off towards the grounds. Terra and Aqua looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"…You two are weird." Vanitas told them as he and Ven walked by on their way to the kitchen. Ven was laughing, happy to see a new, lighter side of his best friends.

"No, we're just ourselves." Aqua told him, following him into the next room. "Oh, and Vanitas?"

"Yes, Aqua?"

"What happened to your cheek?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey it's MeNerf here sorry bout being gone for so long. Thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot. I try to respond and thank as many people as I can. I will try harder. And one thing….SMOSH!**

**Finally managed to catch MeNerf! Anyway, thanks for reading, guys! I hope that you enjoyed it, and please leave a review. It makes my day! =D**


	6. It Takes Two

**A/N: Hi guys! Sakura088 here once again. First, my sister and I owe all of our readers a huge apology. I can't believe that it's been so long since we updated this story! There have just been a lot of things going on in life, and it's been hard to find time to write. College has taken up so much time, especially with Psychology. The amount of time I've had to spend studying the brain and its chemicals is mind boggling. Not to mention that I had to write a fifteen page research paper for my Research in Disciplines class. I was at school for twelve hours a day, and by the time I got home I had two hours before bed, and that had to be spent on research. But it's summer, and MeNerf is finally done with her freshman year of high school, which means we can spend our free time writing, which is amazing. I'm sorry for rambling, but I felt like we owed you all an explanation.**

**Anyway, there are a lot of thanks to be given out to everyone who has stuck with us. First, special thanks to MonMonCandie, TerraForceXIII, Talkativewriter4, GingerSnapsBack, Musicdude212, and Pixiegirl1234 for reviews and sticking with us since chapter one, and we hope that you'll come back and continue to read, even after our long absence. Also, from me, a huge apology to MonMonCandie for not being able to review anything this last semester. I've been reading her stories on the go, and I will definitely be reviewing now that I have time. Check her stories out, they're great! And MeNerf wants to send out an apology to GingerSnapsBack for not messaging back for quite a while. Life has been…not the greatest lately, but we're holding on.**

**Thanks to The Trio of Twilight, Hachiro12, K-chanLovesAnimeXD, random-k, IenzosShuggoCharra, and shadow1123456789 for adding our story to their favorites list.**

**Thanks to Static F Shock, Alimoe, kokoro-hime2193, ShinobiTwin05, and Iolinekocchi for putting this on their story alerts.**

**Lastly, thanks to edgeoftheworld, ShinobiTwin05, and XxRebeccaLeexX for adding MeNerf to their author alert or favorite author list.**

**Sorry if we missed anyone or spelled any names wrong! Let us know if we did, and it'll be fixed as quickly as possible. You guys are all awesome! We hope that you enjoy this chapter after all of this time, along with the promise of another chapter coming out soon. =D**

**{Disclaimer}: We don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or the Game of Life.**

* * *

><p>"Uuughhhh! I can't take this anymore!" Ven flopped down on the floor, ready to tear his hair out. Why him? Why did this always happen to him? Sitting back up, he scowled out the windows at the liquid pelting the glass. Sunday, their day off, and mother nature couldn't give them a break from the rain that had been plaguing the Land of Departure for a week. Was one day so much to ask for? This was just so <em>typica<em>l of his luck.

The blonde sighed and stood up wearily before making his way towards the living room. He had seen Vanitas walk that way not too long ago, and he needed someone to talk to. He had no idea where Terra and Aqua had wandered off to, and checking the entire castle and grounds seemed like too much of an effort considering the mood he was in.

Reaching the living room, Ven walked over to the couch and plopped down at the feet of a black haired teen. Amber eyes opened and gazed at the other teen reproachfully as he sighed heavily.

"Can I help you?" Vanitas asked the blonde, placing his arms behind his head as a pillow. He had been enjoying the quiet morning, and Ven generally caused the opposite of such a thing.

"I'm so bored! There's nothing to do!" Vanitas rolled his eyes as Ven groaned and stared at the ceiling.

"Why don't you go find Terra and Aqua? I'm sure they'd love to have a visit from you." Ven glared at him but he simply closed his eyes. "Look, what do you normally do on your day off if it's raining outside?"

"Find something to do with Terra and Aqua. But I have no idea where they went. Terra asked Aqua about something while they were at the sink, and then they disappeared. I haven't seen them for hours." Vanitas opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. "I have no idea what they're doing. But I'd check the library first. I think Master Eraqus wanted Terra to get some help with a spell, or something like that." The black haired teen closed his eyes once again and sighed.

"Well, what do you normally do with them?" He prodded. Sometimes he felt as if he was reasoning with a two year old. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ven's face light up, and he immediately felt a sense of trepidation. Why did he have to ask that question? He knew he was going to regret it.

"Board games!" the blonde answered gleefully as he got up from the couch and bounced over to the shelves of boxes on one of the walls.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not. I am not playing a board game with you. What is that anyway?" He cringed when he saw the box. "The Game of Life?"

"Yeah! If we're bored and have nothing to do, we play board games! Isn't that why they're called board games in the first place? You play them when you're bored."

"Those are two different types of bo…You know what, never mind."

"And come on, Life? It's the perfect game to have Terra and Aqua play together! Remember our plan?" Ven nudged the other teen, and Vanitas scowled.

"Yeah. Now go find those two. I'm sure you'll have fun playing the game together." He sighed and closed his eyes while he stretched, intent on going back to relaxing. That thought was short lived as Ven grabbed him by the arm and hauled him into a sitting position.

"I'm declaring this family game night. If we play, you play." The blonde told him as he pulled the reluctant teen to his feet.

"Of course I do." The black haired boy muttered under his breath as Ven pulled him towards the library. _'Really,'_ he thought to himself wearily, _'I should have seen this coming. This is what I get for trying to help someone out.'_

* * *

><p>"Family game night?" Aqua asked as she arched a delicate eyebrow curiously. She was currently perched on the library table next to Terra, a large spell book on her lap. "Hmmm. What do you think, Terra? ….Terra?"<p>

"Huh?" The brown haired teen shook his head and looked up to his friend, having been distracted by how her legs were swinging over the edge of the table.

"Is something wrong?" She put her hand to his forehead worriedly. It wasn't like him to get distracted or space out like he just had.

"Oh, um.." Terra scratched the back of his head, his ears turning red. "I'm fine. Sorry, Aqua, what did you say?"

"Ven would like to have a family game night. What do you think?"

"Oh. I don't see why not. It's been a while since we last did something together." The lilac haired teen grinned.

"You just want to get out of studying these spells. I don't blame you for getting a bit bored with me,"

"N-no! I'm not bored by you, I like listening to you. I mean, it's better with you. Meaning I learn more when I'm with you." He quickly amended, and Aqua laughed, which left Terra thinking about how musical her voice was. The teen mentally slapped himself; why was he getting so flustered around her lately? It was completely unacceptable for someone training to be a keyblade master.

"I think that it is a wonderful idea. What did you have in mind, Ven?" A smile broke out across her face as he showed her the box. "All right then. It's been quite a while since we last played that one." The mage gracefully slid off of the table and returned the book she and Terra had been using to one of the bookshelves.

"Ven, are you sure that's the game you want to play tonight? You know how Aqua and I get, especially with Life."

"Just…think of it as a team building exercise. We only have two cars left anyway, since you crushed two of them and Aqua smelted the other."

"They did what now?" Vanitas asked, unsure as to whether or not he should actually subject himself to plaything the game or not. Unfortunately for him, it was much too late to bow out, as Ven had begun dragging him down the hallway.

'_You two so owe me when this is all over.' _He thought silently to himself as he glared at the two older teens, who were walking side by side, talking. The black haired teen suddenly lurched forwards and fell as Ven took off running down the hall without warning.

"We get the red one!" he yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted away with the box.

"Ven, the red one's mine!" Terra yelled back as he took off after the younger teen, pushing Vanitas back to the floor as he passed by. The black haired teen growled and pushed himself up once again, only to find a hand extended in front of his face. He looked up to Aqua, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Children." She told him with a laugh as he accepted her hand and stood up. He watched as she slowly and calmly walked down the hallway before he followed. He didn't see how Aqua would cause any problems. She was the most mature out of all of them. She'd keep everything in line, that he was certain of. With a heavy sigh, Vanitas walked back into the living room, hoping to get the game over and done with as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"Help me understand." Master Eraqus stood before his four students who were sitting on the couch in the living room. "This all started because Terra and Aqua could not agree on whether or not they were going to go to school? And this all ended when Terra hit Aqua in the face, albeit accidently, and she in turn froze him?" The two teens in question looked away guiltily. Aqua was sitting on one end of the couch, nursing a bloody nose and bruised cheek while Terra sat on the other end, shivering under a thick cover.<p>

"Um…yes?" Ven answered tentatively, scooting away from Terra when Eraqus's attention was turned towards the two in question. Vanitas simply sat still next to Aqua, a sour expression on his face. Their mentor had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and he did _not_ look happy.

"Aqua? Would you like to explain?"

"Terra wanted to get a job instead of going to school." She began, her voice muffled from the towel she was holding on her nose. "I politely explained that it would be better to go to school, as we could get a higher paying job in the beginning. And that is what we did, although he was not happy about it."

"It would have made more sense to get a job right at the beginning, seeing as soon as we graduated and got our first pay check, you picked up the card that had us elope and get married." Terra threw in, sending a glare past Ven and Vanitas, who had been strategically placed between the two.

"Yet by that time, we already had 100,000 munny in the bank from our career as a doctor. Which, I might add, we could not have gotten if we had not gone to school."

"Fair enough, but then what happened the next three turns? We had twin daughters, and we had to pay life insurance for every member in our family. If we had had money from the very beginning of the game, we would have had at least a little munny left over."

"Oh, so now you're blaming me for having children? Last time I checked, it takes two people to have a child. You're also the one who spun the number, so maybe you should have been more careful."

"Then you should have been more careful when you spun the number and we had two more girls. That was all on you."

"It would not have been a problem if you had not decided to change our career instead of taking a raise. We would have had plenty of munny. Instead, we wound up decreasing our 60,000 munny."

"We would have had plenty of munny if you didn't land on the spot that told us to send the kids to summer camp. Or the spot that had us take a vacation."

"Yes, but you're the one who landed on the 'have children' spot twice more. If you had wanted to save money, you should have been more careful when spinning."

"At least we finally had a boy. I thought it was going to be all girls."

"The gender is up to you. I have nothing to do with that. Or do I have to explain to you about the X and Y chromosomes and who carries which?"

"No, thanks. I don't need another one of your boring lectures."

"That's rich, coming from the man who said this morning that he liked to listen to me." Both Aqua and Terra had stood up and were glaring at each other as Ven and Vanitas stood nervously in between them. It was rare that the older teens acted as such, and they weren't sure what to expect. For all they knew, another fight would start.

"Right. Like I would ever mean that." Terra spat back as Aqua clenched her fists in anger.

"Terra, you are-"

"_**Sit down." **_The words were spoken with such quiet authority that they were immediately obeyed. Master Eraqus had been listening quietly to the fight between his two oldest pupils, and he had finally grown impatient of their squabbling.

"I have heard enough." He continued as he paced in front of them. "Terra. Aqua. You will report to me in the morning in the Entrance Hall. You will be cleaning the castle instead of training, which I find a suitable punishment for the both of you. I know that you are competitive, but there is a point at which you must be mature enough to realize that it has to stop. Until you can understand this, you will continue punishments every Monday. Am I clear?"

"I understand." The lilac haired teen replied quietly, her head bowed.

"Of course, Master Eraqus." The oldest teen agreed as he stared at his hands.

"Good. To your rooms. Both of you." The black haired man rubbed his face tiredly as they left and listened for the closing of doors upstairs. When he heard them, he then turned his attention to the two teens left in the room. "Is there anything wrong between the two of you?"

"No, we're okay." Ven answered quickly, wanting to stay on the good side of the training master. "We're just trying to figure out how we had kids."

"We adopted, Ven. We adopted." Vanitas replied, shaking his head. Eraqus nodded before walking out of the room himself. The black haired teen turned to his friend, a smirk on his face.

"Step one complete?" the blonde asked, and Vanitas nodded. "And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow begins step two. They could not have gotten a better punishment. Wet, slippery floors and two 'clumsy' friends?" Ven grinned.

"That's right. They just need a little 'push' in the right direction." The two high fived with devious grins on their faces. Terra and Aqua wouldn't even know what hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey MeNerf here. Thank you all for sticking with the story and being patient with us. Also thank you to the people who are still adding it to their favourites to this day. It really made us make ourselves write. Also thank you Pixiegirl1234 for making me write yesterday . Anyway, please R&R and tell us if you liked it! . It makes our day. We will have a little competition coming up soon, so stayed tune. BYE ^_^**

**Sakura088 here again! I really hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter. It took quite a while, and although I'm not completely satisfied with the ending, I think it's okay. Let us know what you think! As always read and review. It makes our day. =D**


End file.
